A broken world
by Arev
Summary: Ky is the Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and he fights a never ending war with the Gears, trying to save the world. Sol fights along side Ky and there are a lot of emotions between them - anger, rage, sexual atraction, love ? It gets very spicy later on ;) Reclaim: I don not own Gulty Gear what so ever and if it was mine...omg...
1. Chapter 1

**Main characters:** Ky Kiske, Sol Badguy

**Relationship:** Ky/Sol

**Rating:** M (contains sex scenes and violence)

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romance, Action

**Erik Schwarz: **Schwarz is a loyal and very disciplined man at the age of 28. He joined the Sacred Order of Holy Knights as he was 21. He is the right hand of the commander of the Order, Ky Kiske.

**Ky Kiske**

This wasn't his first battle but it still managed to surprise him, how exhausting it was to fight every day over and over again. Walking next to his right hand, Erik Schwarz, he tried not to show his tiredness.

"Well then Mr. Schwarz, I wish you a pleasant night, try to recover yourself, tomorrow will be no better than today"

"Try to take some rest too, sir…please" Ky knew Schwarz was worried about him, since he never stopped keeping an eye on him, since they met.

"Good night" he smiled and entered his tent.

"Good night Sir".

Once in his tent, Ky felt the exhaustion so very powerful, lying like a led burden on his shoulders. But it was no time to sleep now, he had to document the moves of the Gears and the lives, which have been lost today. Thinking of these poor souls, he took his golden cross, which he always carried by himself, and kissed it with a silent prayer on his lips. The pain building inside, was just crushing him so many man and women died today again, how can I stop this killing…how many more live will this war take…

Suddenly he heard a sound of a cloth being pushed aside, being a light sleeper he opened his eyes with his hand on his sword ready to battle whatever treat was coming towards him. Being still dark outside and his eyes not adjusted to the light, he could just make out a tall muscled silhouette standing in the entrance of his tent.

"Oi, boy, watcha doin sleepin over yur table" it was only one man in the whole world, how would talk to him like that and look him straight in the eyes, Sol Badguy.

Ky ignored the rude as always behavior of the taller man "Your report please" he straightened himself on his chair noticed that he was still holding his cross tight In his hands. He never even noticed how he felt asleep.

"10 dead, 18 injured" Sol stepped inside the tent now going for the chair, standing on the other side of the table, where Kiske was sitting.

Ky shook his head 10 dead…and the 18 injured could also die, if they are unlucky. Positioned at a great geographical location, Bulgaria, the mountains shielding them from most of the gears, he was still not able to save every soldier.

"Thank you.." he didn't expect any replay or anything at all from the boorish American. Sol Badguy was a mystery to him, he was arrogant, he was not a very enthusiastic talker and he was strong, stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Ky had fought Badguy so many times in order to get better in his fighting skills, to try and beat him or simply out of rage. The American always managed to bring him to his boiling point, smirking and eyes glowing. He believed in nothing, for him there are no Gods and it always seemed as nothing interested him at all. His comrades didn't like him and no one wanted to talk to him really, except for Schwarz, since he knew just how important Sol was to Ky and wining this war. And still Kiske didn't want to be around him, if it was absolutely not necessary.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't Ky didn't noticed how Badguy has left his tent. He looked at the clock on his desk 3:41am there was still a bit of time to rest.

**Erik Schwarz**

As he heard that screeching sound he knew so well, his inner sense told him - it was time again. Not even waiting for the watchmen to report to him, the approaching of the gears, Schwarz ran towards his commander's tent.

Ky was already out giving commands to the soldiers around him – the Gears were coming now faster and faster towards them.

"Mr. Schwarz you go with Mr. Badguy please – take the left wing"

"Sir, but…" Kiske would be alone at the right wing, but he knew arguing with his Commander now would lead to no changing his mind. So he turned around to go at his position – Sol already before him, walking lazily. The American never seemed to care for any attacks, he never seem to have any fear or human feelings what so ever. He fought with rage and his moves random and just violent – he was also the Master of the fire sword Fuenken, making him a very dangerous person.

Schwarz pulled his sword and rushed towards the Gears slashing trough them one by one. He coughed in the corner of his eye how comrades of his got slayed, others managing to survive and kill Gears of their own.

He was so very focused on his battle that he didn't hear the call of a Medic. Calling a Medic was no rare phenomenon in war since people were dying all the time and injured needed to be treated quickly. But this time it was different – this time the American ran past him with glowing eyes. Sol never ran out of battle, he would rather fight till death than sit around and do nothing, so there was something wrong. Now he concentrated on the call "…need a Medic…he is hurt badly…the Commander. Medic!" for a moment Schwarz thought the already crumbling world broke into million pieces.

Ky Kiske was like a Saint for the people. His fair appearance his kind and yet very attractive face, his so gentle behavior giving his soldiers hope for a victorious end, made him a hero. Ky was always worried for each and every single soul on this world, wanting to save them no matter what. He puts the health of the others before his own – his subordinates love him and will follow him till the very end.

Schwarz was never the believer in any religions or Gods, but his commander was by far a very faithful one – hoping his God would give him the strength to save the world. And yet he prayed, he prayed his so beloved Commander would survive this. There were of course so many other injuries Ky had survived, but this one was different. It seemed poisoned and it was a big gash on the left side above his hipbone.

He was paralyzed, standing there looking down to his superior. The Medic was telling something, but he didn't hear – he was full of fear.

Suddenly he was pushed aside, which made him turn back to the reality.

**Sol Badguy **

"Oi stebaside idiot!" he looked at Schwarz with blazing eyes.

"Can you please take him back to the medical tent, he must be treated immediately" with these words Sol picked Ky up, who was falling in delirium, his eyes flattering and saliva coming out of his mouth.

"I…must….f…"

"Just be quiet you godamn boy" he accelerated his pace and finally he reached the tent. Sol pulled the cloth aside "He got wounded and poisoned, do something quickly!". The helping nurses looked at him with fear and some rushed towards him pulling a bed before them.

Ky was put on that bet and the they started cutting through his uniform in order to get a better look at the wound. What was reviled was not a promising sight. There were already black streaks liking out of the wound and it was big wound. that boy cant dye on me all he could do is standing there and watch how Ky started shaking heavily and now foam coming out of his mouth. The nurses starting shouting around for the needed equipment "Please Mr. Badguy you have to leave now" the browned haired male nurse showed him the way out of the tent as if he didn't know where it was. It struck him that he was staring at the wounded boy on the bed and was in the way all the time. He looked one more time at the Commander – his face was pale, his eyes still flattering around rapidly and his wound was bleeding.

As he got out, he saw Schwarz now also pale as a sheet coming with a rush pace.

"How is he, is he going to make it…?" Sol looked at the right hand of Ky - he knew how much Schwarz adored his Commander.

"I dunno" with these words he ran towards the Gears once more, but now he was full with rage, so much rage it seemed to burn him inside. He staring slashing through the Gears as if they were made out of butter, he burned them, chopped them, tore them apart, but nothing seemed to make him feel better. That stupid boy, how did he make that mistake and those stupid little flies of soldiers around him, they should have been more careful and watch out of their Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik Schwarz**

The battle with the Gears was brutal as always and it was over for now. Badguy disappeared right after the Gears retreated and no one knew where he went. But that was nothing new. Sol comes and goes whenever he likes to, but now in this oh so critical moment he was needed. He was needed by the one person, who was sacred to the human race – Ky Kiske.

"Find him, please find that son of a…" Schwarz almost lost his temper. He rubbed his temples with two finger "Our Commander speaks of him in his sleep, maybe Sol would bring him back to consciousness…" it was just not to believe that Ky of all people was calling for that rough less, boorish American. It was well know that the relationship between the two was not that good, actually they seemed to just hate each other.

Ky was unconscious since 5 days and there was no change what so ever in his condition. The one thing that made hope was that he spoke in his delirious state. But the only thing escaping his fragile lips was "Sol". So Schwarz hoped he could find that guy and somehow wake up the Commander.

It was hard to visit Kiske every day and see no change in his condition. He wished he could do something, he wished he could go to search for Badguy himself, but he was the representative Commander now. He was supposed to lead the soldiers, give commands and show no weakness.

Looking down at the Commander Schwarz realized just how young Ky was – only fragile 18 years. He was just a boy, from whom everyone expected to be strong and give them hope, save their lives and the lives of their dearests. He buried his head in his hands in desperation how am I supposed to help him, what should I do.

**Sol Badguy**

It was getting colder now, but that was normal for the end of October even in Bulgaria. The leaves were falling and he felt the wind brushing against his cheeks. It was 7 days now, since the damn boy was hurt badly and he didn't want to be around to see and hear all of the whining everybody was surely doing by now.

Then again he should probably go back, one never knew when the Gears will strike again. Sol found himself a shelter not so far away from the camp – it was by an ironic matter a ruin of a church. It was a small church, but with many colorful wall paintings. Sol was looking the saints for days now – these fictional characters with their kind faces, standing there silently being a symbol for hope. They all reminded him of Ky. The boy took strikes of life, both physically and emotionally, with silence, his face never showing his pain before his subordinates. Still every time he saved ordinary people, he gave them hope smiling so kindly having sympathy with them. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the soldiers approaching him.

"Mr. Badguy … we were searching for you … Mr. … Representative Commander Schwarz ordered you to come back in the camp. You are being needed."

"Ts…for what ?"

"Commander Kiske speaks of you in his unconsciousness and Commander Schwarz thinks you might help … ahm to wake up the Commander… Kiske, Sir"

Without saying a word Sol started walking towards the camp, leaving two perplexed soldiers behind.

So the boy is speaking of me, ha! And he says he can't stand me. He probably dreams of stabbing me in the heart … hahahaha

**Erik Schwarz**

"Sir, Commander Schwarz…" someone shook him gently. Erik opened his eyes and saw two figures standing before him – the two soldiers he sent to find Badguy, realizing that he stood up quickly.

"Did you find him ? "

"Yes Sir, he is already by Commander Kiske" with these word Schwarz rushed out of his tent. It was raining now outside and it was probably in the middle of the night - he should have told the soldiers to get some rest.

As he entered the tent he saw Badguy sitting on a chair next to Ky looking at him with the bored expression he always had.

"No change"

"Did you talk to him, at least?" I have to be patient with that guy, otherwise he would just refuse to do anything for Kiske

"No" And it was no wonder, Badguy didn't talk to Ky, they hated each other for god's sake.

"Well The Commander says your name from time to time, I thought if you just say you are here or so, he might come back to us"

"Hahaha, so you want me to talk love words to your precious Ky" Sol was laughing now still sitting on his chair. Schwarz looked at him with opened mouth – love words, he never said such a thing, how in hell did Badguy ever came up with that idea.

"No … just say something, anything, I don't care what" he was surprised and terrified from Sol's reaction. The American stood up and bend over Ky, just few millimeters away from his face – Schwarz watched in horror.

**Sol Badguy **

So close to Ky he felt the boy's warmth. He looked at his face carefully, observing his features – he is really just a boy. The very satisfaction he felt was not being that close to Ky, but that look on Schwarzes face – he was shocked by his acting. Maybe he thought he would kiss the boy, but all Sol wanted was to feel Ky's weakness. It felt so strange to seem him like that, not having a stir expression on his face, not looking at him with his hart turquoise eyes, not judging him. Sol almost wanted to lough loud in his face, it was so, so refreshing being that close to Kiske and not being punched or cut, or anything else.

"Wake up you god dammed boy!" he whispered. He was sure Schwarz didn't hear it, but he didn't care at the moment, it was just him and Ky in the tent. And it really was just the two of them – before Sol had said anything, Schwarz has left the tent Such a scardy cat that Schwarz. Now that he was gone, Sol felt something strange building inside him – so close to the, so cold Commander, was intriguing. He realized how attractive that boy was, he had a symmetrical face, high cheek bones, long and nicely shaped nose, soft silky blonde hair – he was just handsome. Many girls have tried to win Ky's attention, but he never saw him having date with any of them. The American closed his eyes and let the fragrance of his Commander touch his nose again. He had smelled him so many times before, as they were fighting, since their bodies came unavoidable close together. But while fighting there were no other feelings in Badguy, but the urge to win and it was not a big deal to that against Ky.

The French boy had this very interesting "aura" that made him get goose bumps. Suddenly he wanted to kiss the slightly opened rose lips of his Commander. He overcame the few millimeters parting their faces and put his lips on Ky's. A warm feeling spread inside Sol – he wanted more, much more. He wanted to taste not just Kiske's soft and sweet lips, but also the inside of his mouth, his neck, his body… The American pulled back, he never felt this way about the male gender. He have seen and met many, many attractive boys and men in his 120 years of life, but none of them have ever made him feel like that, not even as they tried to kiss him or even succeeded doing that. Sol had many dates with women too, he slept with most of them, but it was always about sex. He had just satisfied his needs and now they needed to be satisfied again, but there was also something more.

Ky was not wearing the top of his uniform, only the trousers, since it had to be removed in order to take care of the wound. So he had just some kind of a long sleeved shirt on and the blanked covering him – his neck was exposed revealing a marble like skin. Sol started giving short kisses on Kiske's neck not being satisfied he continued his action by licking the long and slender neck of his Commander. It was so sweet – he was licking kissing, biting, he sucked on the collar bone, he touched, he stroke – he was so aroused now.

"Uhm…ughhh… Sol …" he stopped a bit surprised – did he hear his name. Badguy quickly pulled back and saw Ky's eyes moving quickly under his eyelids. Did he fell that? Did he now it was Sol? And most of all did he like it ?

**Ky Kiske **

It was this strange feeling again, when your mind wakes up, but your body is still asleep. He didn't open his eyes, he tried first to search his limbs – his hands and arms, legs, feet, torso – everything was there apparently. So now it was time to see what was awaiting him.

Ky opened his eyes, it took him a moment to see sharply – he felt how exhausted and thirsty he was. He tried to stand up and felt a stinging pain on his side.

"Y'should probably lay down" Kiske turned on his left side and saw the American sitting lazily on a chair beside his sick bed.

"Why am here?" it was a shock for him that he was laying and not out there on the battle field saving lives.

"You got hurt, y'fool. No that y're awake, I can finally goto sleep" saying that Sol left the tent.

Ky lay down on his bed – he tried to remember what had happened, but his exhaustion was winning over his will to try to stay awake. The French closed his eyes and wondered for a second why sol was there at all and nobody else, before he fell asleep again.

**Erik Schwarz**

"He woke up?!" his voice sounded pitchy, but he was so angry with Badguy not telling him immediately about the Commander. Sol had waited till the very morning before telling the big news to Schwarz.

"Yes" the American stood by the entrance of Erik's tent with crossed arms.

"If you please excuse me, I will then go and visit the Commander. I hope he is still awake" that guy was incredible, last night he tried to kiss Kiske and now he seemed to be not interested about Ky's condition what so ever.

Schwarz started walking towards the entrance of his tent and before he exited it, he was grabbed by the arm form Badguy.

"You litl shitpaints, walked away before y'could see and hear me do love talk to y're C'mmander" there was a dark smirk on Sol's face.

"I thought I give you some privacy" Schwarz pulled his arm not succeeding to free himself of Sol's grip – he was incredibly strong.

"Hahahaha, y'thought I'ould kiss the basterd – not'over m'dead body" saying that the American let go of him and walked out of the tent.

There was no time thinking, what Sol did to Ky last night, but it seemed it was not a kiss. Now he was scared did he harmed the Commander, or just, or just hurt him somewhere – Schwarz speeded up his pace.

It was still raining and the soldiers were all in their tents or were standing under shelter-like constructions. He reached Ky's tent now and entered it quickly. The Commander was talking to some Battle Consultants of the Holy Knights and as soon as he saw Schwarz he waved to come to him.

"Mr. Schwarz so nice to see You" that kind smile was on his face again, he looked pale, but at least he was awake.

"Commander Kiske, Mr. Pierre, Mr. Todorov, Mrs. Mercedes" he greeted all the Consultants accordingly and patiently waited for them to leave. Schwarz was very concerned about Ky's condition and so he wanted to talk to him in private as soon as possible.

"How do you feel Sir?" was the first question he asked, after everybody left the tent.

"I feel very well, tomorrow I will be able to go back to the field" Kiske smiled gently. Schwarz knew he was telling lies – the wound was huge and there was no way it would heal that quickly. If the Commander really felt well he could do his works as a Battle leader, but not go to fight himself, since every move could and would tear the stiches again.

"Sir, you must rest – your wound … there were more than 20 stiches needed. If you go back put there it would tear open again." He hoped he could bring his Commander to just take it ease, but he knew that was almost impossible.

"Don not worry about me Mr. Schwarz I will be fine. Please tell me what did I miss in my sleep. I would like to catch up with the events" Erik sat himself on the same chair Sol sited last night and told him the events of the last days. There were no Gear attacks and that was quite strange – it always took 2 to 3 days before the Gears attacked again.

"We are moving the camp to Russia, there are many reports about Gear movements in Tobolsk. Commander Cliff ordered us to move there as soon as You wake up Sir." Ky listened carefully with stir expression. As Schwarz finished he didn't say anything for some minutes.

"I am very glad, there were no Gear attacks, while I was sleeping" the Commander seemed to hate all the time he had lost while his body was healing and he seemed to think it was and awful deed of him to be so long asleep.

"I need to give the orders for everybody to start packing" Ky tried to get up of his bed and tried to hide the pain he was in. Schwarz put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him gently.

"Please Sir, I will give the order, you really need to rest" Ky was looking at him with this expression on his face, which he knew very well – his Commander hates his situation.

"Thank you Mr. Schwarz. Can you please watch out that Mr. Badguy packs as well. And I will pack my belongings myself."

"Sir if I may, I would pack your things with pleasure." Ky looked at him once again and smiled.

"I do not know what I will do without you Mr. Schwarz" it was ironic, actually Schwarz was wondering what he would do without the Commander. So many were dependent on him as well – his soldiers, his Consultants, Commander Cliff and every single person on this planet.

It was night already again and Schwarz had given the command for everybody to get ready for leaving. He was packing Kiske's things himself. His Commander was a passionate tee drinker. He was collecting teacups and teas of every kind. Schwarz knew that in the Holy Order Base Ky had a hole cabinet full with his collection, but here he just had taken one simple, but beautifully made, porcelain teacup and a small amount of his favorite teas.

Erik sat himself on one of the chairs, the ready luggage lying around him – he was ready now, only the tent and the bigger stuff had to be packed as well.

They were waiting for the airships to come and in three days they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ky Kiske**

They needed three full days to load everything on the ships. Ky wasn't able to do anything by himself and he hated that, he was not used to lying around and be served like a king. It was twelve days since the attack and he was feeling much better. Sol was with him on this ship – that was the recommend of his Consultants, they feared something bad could happen again. His right Hand, Mr. Schwarz was here as well of course.

"Everything is returning to normal Commander, the soldiers have their sleeping places and the tour around the ship is also done." Schwarz was sitting in front of Ky on a barroc chair and was looking at him with this I worry for you expression.

"It is about time. It is 11 pm already, everybody should get some sleep. Still would you like to share a cup of tea with me Mr. Schwarz" he knew Erik would answer with yes but still he waited for it.

"I would love…. " before Schwarz could say anything else there was a huge explosion sound followed by a massive shake on the ship. Shortly after that the emergency alarm went on.

"Commander Kiske please come to deck, Commander Kiske please come to deck." Ky looked a Schwarz and stood up quickly only to feel the sharp pain that came from his side.

"Ugh… please go Mr. Schwarz I will follow shortly" Schwarz was already on his side and was helping him to stand on his feet.

"Commander I can not … " Erik was looking at him expecting something.

"This is a command Mr. Schwarz, I will be fine."

As Schwarz left Ky sat down for a moment trying not to vomit or pass out from the pain that was shaking through his body. He was breathing heavily, he sweating and he knew he had a fever. The airship shook once more, now the door to his private room/working space was slammed open.

"We'r being attacked. Schwarz told'me to take a'lok at ya" the American stood there on the door with his huge sword in his hand, ready for battle.

**Sol Badguy **

The boy was not feeling well and he saw it clearly. He was pale, he was breathing heavily and gasping, he was sweating. Sol approached him quickly and put a hand on his forehead – he had fever.

"I… ahh will be fine … Mr. Badguy, just please … try to help the others" Sol didn't even listen him, he was ordered to take care of the Commander from Cliff himself and he was not to leave his side before he knew Ky would be all right.

He pushed a button on a device, which was supposed to be a contacting device.

"I need'a Medic at'he Commander's room. He's very sick – now!" Sol had put a hand on Ky's shoulder and felt that the boy was trammeling now.

The American picked his Commander carrying him to his bed and lied him down. Ky felt in delirium shaking from the fever. Sol sat on the bed beside him and looked at him – he was helpless, he cannot do anything about Kiske's condition.

The door went open and two Medics entered the room, they had bags and equipment with them.

"How long has he been in this state?"

"Just eneterd'the room an he was allerady lookin like shit" the Medic looked at him with a stir face and nodded.

"You are needed – we are being attacked by Gears." Sol looked one more time at his Commander and exited the room.

As soon as he entered the deck, the captain waved him to come to him.

"Mr. Badguy we're being attacked by Gears, who happened to notice our airships, and the ship in front of us was shot." The captain of the ship, Mr. Smith, was a big slender man with long face features. He was shaved and wore a captain's coat of the Holy Orders Uniforms with the symbols of the Air battalion.

"All soldiers are going down to fight on the Ground with the Gears and you are being needed"

"K" Sol turned around and walked away. He went to the bottom of the ship, were all the other soldiers were preparing for an air dive. Schwarz was standing there and shouting orders, since it was way too loud because of the opened hole on the flour. The soldiers were listening and simultaneously putting their parachutes on.

"MEN YOU ARE NEEDED DOWN, THE GEARS HAVE SPOTTED US AND IF WE WANT TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY, WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM." Erik himself was also wearing a parachute and was ready for a jump.

Schwarz approached Sol and the worry in his voice was clearly to be heard.

"MR. BADGUY, WHERE IS THE COMMANDER, HOW IS HE DOING?"

"HE'LL BE FINE" Sol knew that his answer was not enough for the right Hand, but he himself was ready to battle. He felt how the blood was already rushing through his ears, the urge to fight was just unbearable. The Gear inside him wanted to spill blood. It didn't take him long to put all the equipment needed for the jump. And so he stood on the edge between steel and air – he looked one more time to Schwarz and jumped.

As he landed it was already a carnage scene on the ground. There were bodies everywhere – Gears and humans at same number - maybe, he didn't care. He shook off all of the stupid parachute equipment, grabbed his sword and rushed towards the screeching monsters.

It was just so nice to fight again, it has been too long and he felt he was flying now. He sliced through skin, he crushed bones, he threw bodies around he burned and he screamed and got hurt as well, but he was at his element.

Sol always noticed what was happening around him and it seemed as they were winning. He didn't count how many Gears he had killed but it was a lot. He was covered in their blood and his own sweat and as the battle reached it's end he felt hungry and exhausted. From behind him he heard Schwarz speaking to someone.

"We have many hurt soldiers down here, please land the ship, so we all can come aboard. Ahm were on it … yes … yes of course what do you think, this is war not a game!" he turned to see Erik loose his tamper for a moment, some idiot probably asked a really, really dumb question.

It took a while before the airship approached and landed and it took a lot of time to load the hurt people. Sol was ordered to help the chosen soldiers to bury and count the dead. He was then to give report to Kiske right away.

They needed 3 hours to clear the job and he was still hungry and he wanted to sleep too. He counted 87 dead people.

The ship took off and Sol was ordered to go to the Commander for his report. He didn't have time to wash up or anything – now he was in bad mood. As if their precious Ky could change something about the dead.

He entered the room and saw Schwarz standing in front of the desk of Kiske.

"Ah Mr. Badguy, Commander I am going now, please try not to strain your nerves" with these words Erik left the room.

As Sol looked around he noticed how dark that room was. There were some candles on Ky's desk and the room itself was all barroc style. The American sat himself on the chair that was meant for visitors.

"Do'ya have s'thing else beside y'r dsgusting tea?" his Commander looked at him with these turquoise eyes and didn't replay – he was holding a teacup in his hand.

"How many?" Sol noticed the tension in his voice, he knew that the number won't make him any happier.

"87" he saw that beautiful face go pale.

"87 … did you right down … the names" Ky's voice was cracking, he was clearly fighting with his emotions.

"The others did, I didn know any of'em by names"

"I see. Would you please tell these soldiers … to come to me and … and give me the list … of the … names" Badguy was sitting on his chair lazily watching his Commander's eyes getting wet. This thing really got to him, but why he got so emotional now. They had suffered much bigger losses then just 87 soldiers.

"I cannot believe, I was not able to fight alongside them… they died all alone… I should have been there … prey for their … souls … oh god" Ky stood up visibly with effort and walked towards the wall, where a cross with his god was hung. He took out his golden cross and started probably a prey.

"Kid, you cant change anything ya know. They'r gone, whet'ver ya'like it or'not" his Commander turned to him with fury in his eyes. Sol knew he struck just the right nerve.

"How dare you talk like that… they were our comrades, human beings, fighting for freedom. The too wanted to live till the end of this war, they too wanted to see families or find a love or …. Just how can … you … talk like that …" his voice cracked again and there was something in Ky's condition that intrigued Sol. He loved to provoke the boy, but now he wanted something else.

The French was standing there fighting not to cry and he didn't see how Badguy approached him.

Sol put his hand under Ky's chin and pushed it slightly upwards so that they were facing each other. His Commander was perplexed by that and looked at him with wide eyes. The American didn't wait long and put his lips on Ky's.

The kiss was at first gentle but then he wanted more, so Sol moved his hands around the boy's torso and pushed their bodies together. He started liking Kiske's lips and felt how the mouth, he wanted to explore so much from some days now, was opening. Quickly he pushed his tongue trough and met his Commander's tongue, eager to fight for dominance. Ky's sweet mouth was so warm and wet and that didn't help the feeling that Sol was getting in his abdominal area.

**Ky Kiske **

Ky didn't know what was going on, before he felt Sol's lips on his own. Badguy was at first gentle but now he was rough and demanding for more, their bodies were pressed together and their tongues were caught in a wet fight. He felt the saliva running down his mouth corners, but he didn't care now, it felt so good to kiss that boorish American. The feeling inside Kiske was a getting bigger, he felt warm and he knew it was not the fever again. And then he felt Badguy pushing his abdominal area with his hard arousal against him. Somehow he found it very nice, making himself hard as well.

Sol was squeezing his butt roughly kissing him and suddenly his hand found his way down to Ky's penis.

"Ugh…" was the only thing Ky could say, it felt so great to be touched like that – the feeling was indescribable. Badguy stopped kissing him for a moment only to push him against the wall and start liking on his neck, his hands above his head locked in Sol's grip.

**Sol Badguy **

Ky was so delicious – and he was moaning now, since Sol was rubbing his swollen penis with his free hand while kissing and licking his neck. The best part was – Kiske didn't mind it, he didn't say one word of protest.

Sol was so hard now and he wanted him, he wanted him so much. So he started unbuckling and unbuttoning the boy's pants – finely letting his penis free.

"Ahh … Sol …ugh …." Interesting, he called him Sol only if he was really made with him. That made this situation even more delicious.

Sol put his hand around the French boy's penis the thumb on the top and started rubbing up and down, up and down.

"Ugh … ahhh, uhm, uhm, uh, … ahh" Badguy kissed him on the mouth again to shut this incredible sounds, since he wanted to feel him later on. He only wanted to bring his Commander in mood. But before he stopped pleasing Ky and taking him right there on the wall, Ky arched his back and turned away from the kiss, face blushing, to give a very pleasing sound.

"Sol .. ahhhh, ugh, ahhhhh" and so he came in Sol's hand, gasping trying to catch his breath. The American cursed to himself, he wanted to fuck him but the boy was surely a virgin and therefore came way to quickly – no one has ever touched him like that before ?

He released his Commanders hands but paid attention to how Ky's condition was. It was strange enough that he played along and he thought maybe he was having a wet dream, or Ky was drugged to strongly.

Badguy rubbed his hand on his trousers, smearing up the sperm of his Commander.

"Please leave me…" he looked down to see a very ashamed Ky with blushed face, saliva running down his mouth corner, his neck still wet from Sol's licking and his penis hard and covered in his own sperm – it was just a dreamy and delicious sight. Sol was hard himself, he didn't came with Ky and he tried to look in his Commander's eyes, reasoning himself not to just turn that boy and fuck him hard.

"Fine" with these words he rushed out of the room quickly going to the showers. There were no soldiers there thank god, everybody was ready with all the cleaning so he stripped his dirty and wet clothes and started showering. He didn't mind others seeing him naked, he gave a damn about it, just he wanted something else now. The cool water running down his body felt good, but he was still not satisfied, so he started touching himself. He leaned on the wall and rubbed his penis thinking of his Commander, his moans, his beautiful blushed face, that sweet cock of his, his neck – it didn't take him long and he came in his own hand. Now he was exhausted and all he wanted was to go in bed and keep thinking of that French boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ky Kiske**

Since the incident he tried to avoid Sol. It was so embarrassing for him – he still didn't know how that happened, how did he let that, that man to touch him. Ky focused on his work, figuring out what he should do in Russia. The situation was not so good there. They had to build a camp and try to protect the whole south side. But the Gears were moving quickly there and they never stayed on one place for too long.

"Sir, may I suggest to send spies out. They can report of the situation, we could use our long distance devices to do so." Todorov had a strong accent, but that was normal, he was a Bulgarian – Ky himself also has an accent. Everybody did, except Sol. There it is he thought of him again, oh it was so frustrating. Badguy was supposed to take presence in this meeting, but Ky insisted that he would be no good for the decisions.

"I agree with Todorov, we have to send out spies. They can go in group pf two or three, we can send out 4 groups all in all." Mercedes was a Spanish woman, a great fighter and had a scholarship in History.

"I agree with you, we just have to pick out the soldiers, suited for this job. I think one of them should be Mr. Badguy and he by the way can go himself, he is stronger than all of us combined together." This way Ky would just take a break from the American and stop thinking of his mistake, the sin he did. Every night since then he prayed to God for forgiveness – being with someone from the same gender was considered as one of the worst Sins. The worst of all was, he had liked it and his body had even shown it and Badguy knew he loved it. It was so frustrating.

"Okay Gentleman, let us see, who will go on that mission. Mr. Schwarz can you please make a list of the chosen names."

"Yes, Sir" Schwarz looked at him and smiled, Ky knew his right Hand was happy to see him getting better and being able to walk without any help.

It too them up to four hours to create the list with the spies and as it turned out, everybody was not that happy to send Badguy away. They wanted Sol to be always near Ky – they feared for his life.

**Erik Schwarz**

He was not happy to send the American away. He was supposed to protect the Commander. But Ky was not to change his opinion about it and have chosen for Sol a distance, which would take him more than a month to reach.

All of the Consultants were gone now - Kiske and himself were drinking tea discussing some daily events.

"There are some problems between two soldiers, so I had do separate them – they sleep in different rooms now."

"Why, what was the problem, did they fight over money again?" his Commander looked at him while taking a sip of his teacup.

"No Sir, they are fighting over a female Soldier. The one claims he loves the girl and the other had slept with her apparently and they were already bleeding as I came to stop the fight." He noticed that the expression on Ky has changed, he looked somehow not present and a slightly blush on chis cheeks.

"So I ordered them to clean the toilets for the rest of the flight – they just have the luck that we have three more days to fly. Sir, are you okay?" Schwarz put his teacup on the matched soccer.

"…Yes Mr. Schwarz, I just a bit tired – the situation in Russia is giving me quite the headache." Erik understood why his Commander so concerned, but he thought there is something more. Just before he can say anything more, he door slammed open and an enraged American rushed in.

"You send me away, you goddamn bastard?!" fury burned in the eyes of Sol, who was looking straight at the French.

Ky stood up with stir expression on his face and the anger in his voice was not to overhear.

"We need spies and you are just one of the best soldiers, you would survive this quest, don't you worry about it Mr. Badguy" Kiske was leaning with his hands against his desk.

"Is'that so Mr. Kiske – wee fuck you, I aint going anywhere!" Schwarz stood up too.

"Mr. Badguy please calm down, we really need you for that job." He knew very well, that wouldn't do for the American, he saw him rarely so angry.

"HA! I don't need y'r shit, I am staying in tha camp!" Sol slammed his sword on the flour with such fury that it made cracks in it.

"THIS IS AN ORDER SOL, AND I ACCEPT NO DENIALS!" Schwarz looked at his Commander, he never seen him so on his edge – eyes blazing with anger and his hand already on his sword.

"Well FUCK YOU KISKE" with these words Badguy picked up his sword and left the room leaving the door wide open.

Ky sat himself down with his head in his hands.

"Mr. Schwarz please leave me now, I really need to rest" Erik taught he saw his Commander's eyes get wet, but that could not be it, the French have never cried.

"Yes Sir…Good night Sir" Schwarz closed the door behind him

**Sol Badguy **

That sun of a bitch sends him away in the fucking cold and unpleasant Russia. It was already October damned it, it will be just freezing and it will be just damn hard to find food. The only good thing was that he was going alone, but the whole thing would take months for him.

Sol was very angry – he knew very well, why Ky was sending him away, he couldn't bear the thought of them having fun on that wall of his, where dis God hung. It was so ironic, the Commander was very religious and yet, he had enjoyed the erotic play so much – still he didn't know what Sol had planned for him, before he came.

I will finish that job with him, whatever it takes! he laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

Ky was so sweet when he was angry, but this time Sol managed to bring him on his very edge – that was satisfying. Since he had pleased his Commander with his hand, Badguy couldn't stop thinking about him – he wanted that boy. Once more he thought of the moans, the marble skin, the blushed cheeks – all that made him hard again. Sol rested his head on his pillow and stroke his already swollen penis.

"Uhhmmm…" he removed the buckles and unzipped his pants impatiently to set free his hot and hard gender. The American stroke it again, smearing his pre-cum all over it – he relaxed and started stroking it gently moving the foreskin up and down over his top. Feeling very excited now he accelerated his pace, gasping over the satisfactory feeling.

"Uhmm…ugh…ugh…ahhh..ahhh" he stroke harder, faster, his penis was twitching in his hand, his testicles were squeezed between hand and legs every time he moved down in his action – he arched his back and stretched his neck. Sol was almost there, the overwhelming feeling in him grew bigger and bigger and then, he came – his cum shot straight in the air and landed on his stomach and over his hand.

He relaxed again, he will shower in a minute, now he wanted to just close his eyes.

**Ky Kiske**

They arrived on one very windy and cold morning. Right after they landed and the camp was build, the order for the spies to leave was given. Sol and the other chosen soldiers stood in a line in front of Ky, his Consultants and Mr. Schwarz.

"Men, you have been chosen to go out and spy on the Gears – Russia is a huge land and we need to know their movements. Do your best, we all pray for your safety, my God bless you." He looked at Sol, who was standing there arms crossed in front of his chest – he could say that the American was not happy. As he finished Badguy turned on his heel and walked away not giving a second glance at him.

"Mr. Schwarz, how are the soldiers doing?"

"They are cold Commander, but who isn't. It is damn freezing atmosphere here."

"Yes, and it got even colder now" he knew Erik was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

I soldier responsible for the communication approached them quickly.

"Commander, Sir. General Commander Cliff sent a message saying reinforcements will arrive in 5 days. The leading Commander is Millia Rage, Sir"

"Mrs. Rage, well that is certainly no surprise. Thank you, Larry. Mrs. Mercedes, Mr. Todorov, Mr. Pierre if you please excuse me. Mr. Schwarz, would you come with me please." He started walking towards his tent, he wanted to inside as soon as possible, it was really cold outside.

His tent was not large, but big enough for 5 people, everywhere burning candles and there was a fire place, which made the air warm and cozy.

**Erik Schwarz**

"You wouldn't decline to drink a cup of tea with me would you Mr. Schwarz" Ky smiled kindly. Erik wondered who he cooperates with all the shit that was going on around him – in that young age of 18 years.

"No Sir, I would even be glad to. It is damn cold outside" it truly was, they measured -20 degree Celsius. The wind was the worst part of it though, it cut mercilessly like knife through their uniforms.

"Millia Rage is young woman, who was trained in the assassin skills. She is deadly with her body as much as with her tongue. I have met her only once in my life, I was 14 years old at that then– she was searching for the Gear named Zato -1. So please be careful around her – she is a 25 years old woman with temper."

"I will sir." He also have heard of that Assassin, but never had the pleasure to meet her in person. He was happy though, it is nice feeling to know that someone more skillful and probably stronger than him would come to fight alongside the Commander.

"I do not think they will arrive in 5 days, if the wind keeps on blowing like that, it will take them longer." Erik thought so himself, but one never knew, the sooner they arrived the better. He was sure General Commander Cliff sent Mrs. Rage because he very well knew that Sol was going to be away for a long time – and he was probably taking safety precautions about Kiske.

Millia Rage and her soldiers arrived not 5 days but in 9. The whole battalion was about 500 men and women from all kinds of countries and colours.

The weather got no better since they arrived and so everybody was standing close together scarfs wrapped around their face, gloves and hats and boots – anything warm one could find.

"Commander Rage, I am so very glad to meet you again, it is a pleasure to have you with us." Kiske stretched out a hand so that they can exchange the polite obligations.

"Commander Kiske, the Legend, the Hero – the pleasure is all mine." Millia shook his hand and smiled politely. She was just beautiful. She had long, long golden hair – icy blue eyes, she was small and slender her movements were elegant, her face was also small, with cute little nose and beautifully shaped pink lips. She had a strong Russian accent, which made her even sweeter.

"…Schwarz, he is my right Hand." Erik didn't notice how The Russian woman had stretched her hand to shake his own.

"Mr. Schwarz?" he turned to his Commander who was standing there patently waiting for him to greet the foreign Beauty.

"Yes… I am sorry. I am MR. Schwarz th…"

"The Right Hand of Commander Kiske, yes he told me that already." She smiled to him, but her eyes were directly focused on him. He shook her hand.

"Mrs. Rage you and your men, are surely tired from the whole trip, I will show you your tent and Mr. Schwarz will have the honor to bring your soldiers to their resting places."

She only nodded and followed Kiske. How can he be such an idiot and stare at a superior like that, he had no discipline.

"Men and women, please follow me in a minute you will all be able to rest and eat, if you want to" Erik turned around and walked towards the tents of the soldiers. He showed them where everybody showered and ate and slept. After that was done he returned to hos won tent. Hi sat on his desk to look at the maps and commands that were awaiting him.

It was already afternoon as his Commander entered the tent.

"Mr. Schwarz, we are having dinner with our new quests at 8 o'clock. Are you feeling okay?" KY was looking at him visibly worried.

"Ah, yes Sir. I am just a bit tired" Erik tried to smile.

**Ky Kiske **

"I should be asking, how you feel Sir, since you got hurt so badly" he knew that Schwarz was trying to change the subject and he would let him do it too.

"I am fine, the wound is fine. I can move and do anything again" some moves did hurt anyway, but he didn't want to tell the truth, because he knew as soon as his Right Hand found out about it, he would not be allowed to go on the battlefield. He also knew that Erik was that absent at the meeting of Millia Rage, because he liked her form first sight.

Schwarz was an attractive man himself. He was a big man of almost 2 meters long, but he was slender and muscled, he was a very good fighter and intelligent person. He had started studying for an engineering degree, but saving lives was more important to him. He always said, he would finish his studies once the war was over. Erik's face was long, with high cheek bones, full lips, slender nose and big green-grey eyes - his hair was brown and cut short.

Ky couldn't know if Schwarz was in love with Rage, or if that was just a crush. This situation reminded him of Sol and their little play in his chamber on the airship. He blushed at the thought of Badguy's hand squeezing his penis making it impossible to say anything, but moan and gasp. He just hated to know that, that man could make his body response like that.

"I will be seeing you at dinner then."

"Huh… ahh yes Sir" Schwarz tried to smile, but it came out to be nothing like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sol Badguy**

It was so damn cold and Sol didn't want to move any longer. He haven't seen any Gears for days now, but that was no wonder, since he didn't even reach half of his journey. He just hated that boy for making him go so further north – he swore to himself that when he went back, he will make him pay. It was hard to find a place to sleep, it was hard to find food, , he had to watch out that his cock wouldn't fall of when he pissed.

All he could do is keep on going and hope he would meet some Gears soon so he could warm up a bit form the fight and their blood.

**Erik Schwarz**

It was time to go to the dinner. Since there were no other clothes then the uniforms, Erik just washed himself. He looked himself one more time in the tiny which his mother gave him before he joined the Holy Order – he looked pale with ting under his eyes, as if he had gotten no sleep the last 10 days.

As he entered the tent of his Commander, everybody was already sitting on the table – Ki Kiske, Millia Rage, the Consultants of both of them and one big man. He felt how he was blushing of embarrassment. Did he get the time wrong?

"Mr. Schwarz just in time, we were talking about you." Ky waved at him and pulled a chair, where he was supposed to seat – right next to the Commander. Millia Rage was sited in front of Kiske and next to her was sitting a tall muscled man with a bright chest and a stir facial expression. His eyes were also icy blue and he was shaved bold.

"Mr. Schwarz, please meet my Right Hand – Mr. Skargard" as the mean heard his name he stretched his hand.

"Very pleased to meet you Mr. Schwarz" Erik took his and nodded.

Finally he sat himself and was happy for the plate in front of him. His Commander didn't each much during the whole dinner, he knew that Ky hated to eat fancy meals, while his men and women were just having dry bread and salty meat.

Still there was one problem though – Millia Rage and her companions have brought a lot of alcohol and they always insisted that everybody drink.

"Please Commander, this is our national drink – as for the Germans is "Schanpps" for the Greek "Raki" and so on – we made this ourselves is much better than anything you have ever tasted" with these words the Vodka bottles were getting empty pretty quickly it there weren't only two of these bottles standing on the table.

Erik was after the 3rd glass of vodka already slightly drunk – Kiske talked with Millia all the time, about every kind of topics. Mr. Skargard was quite during that he, he only drunk and ate a lot. The Consultants were also all deepened in their talks.

"Mr. Schwarz – isn't that "Black" in German?" certain icy eyes were looking right at him - he was surprised to hear his name and was sure he looked that way.

"Uhm… yes, yes it is" he smiled.

"Please Sir, tell me more about yourself" Rage leaned on her right hand waiting for Erik to tell her something, but he was such a boring person, what should he say.

"Well… I am 28 years old and I… joined the army at the age of 21… and that's it" he took his galss and gulped the rest of his vodka.

"That is no true, Mr. Schwarz started studying for an engineer, but left his studies behind to join the Holy Order. He loves animals and I am sure, if he could, he would take dogs and cats and birds with himself and feed and care for them in his tent" Erik turned to his Commander shocked, why in the world was he telling her such things, it sounded like he was a sissy.

"Ohhh, I love animals too, in fact, I had a dog, but he got killed by the Gears." Millia poured some more vodka into his glass.

"Drink with me Mr. Schwarz - Nazdarove" she raised her glass.

"How do the Germans say to Cheers"

"It is… it is Prost " he raised his glass too.

"Then, Prost Mr. Schwarz, I am very happy to be here"

"Prost Mrs. Rage … we are happy to having you here" he was so drunk now, he wanted to just go to his bed and stop embarrassing himself with all the talk.

The whole dinner stretched till late in the night – the guests drank and drank, it was just incredible how much they could take.

"Well, I think it is time for us all to get some rest, after all we are being in war times, we need to be on guard at every time." His Commander stood up a bit unstable on his feet and then all others stood up as well, as far as they were not already drunk and asleep on the table.

"Mrs. Rage I hope you wouldn't mind, if Mr. Schwarz escorts you to your tent." Ky smiled and pat Schwarz on the shoulder.

"No, not at all" with these words she hook herself under his arm and walked with him out of the tent, leaving everything behind.

"Well Mr. Schwarz, you were very … chatty tonight…" he tried not to look at her, because he knew he was blushing all the time. His heart was pounding pretty quickly – what should he replay.

"I am a … quite man …" he smiled still looking straight forward.

After a while they reached Rage's tent in full silence.

"So this is it, good night Mr. Schwarz" before he could replay she pulled him down to her and kissed him. His head exploded – he was so overwhelmed he couldn't say a word. After she broke the kiss she giggled.

"Well at least you can kiss – well will continue this, but not now, sleep well Erik" she let him go and went into her tent.

Absolutely speechless Schwarz stood there for some time, he didn't know how long. She was just so beautiful and did she really kissed him, or was he just drunk and dreamed of it in his sleep.

The next day was the horror – his head hurt and he was so thirsty all the time. He showered the best he can in that damn coldness, before the sirens went on. Gears were approaching.

"EVERYBODY TAKE POSOTION, MRS. WOULD YOU DO THE OHNER AND TAKE THE LEFT WING" Schwarz was just on position as his Commander turned to him.

"MR. SCHWARZ, YOU ARE GOING WITH ME THIS TIME" and so they rushed into the battle.

It was nice to move again, because of the heat of the battle no one even noticed the coldness. The temperature dropped to horrible minus 35 degrees Celsius.

**Ky Kiske **

Finally, he could fight again. He felt he pain on his side every time he moved and he ha to move a lot. Still his fighting style didn't change but was certainly limited. He had to clench his teeth every time he made a slash or had to turn, or jump – all this made him tired pretty quickly. Ky was just very glad Erik was right there next to him, to get his back.

The fight was rough for him, he got cut, and bitten, and scratched, he got bruises everywhere, but the worst part was that he was so, so tired. He had the chance to look at Milla Rage, it was well know that she was using magic to turn her hair into a deadly weapon and she did all right. She was so elegant in her moves, whereas her right Hand Mr. Skargard was fighting with pure brute force. They were the perfect team.

It took them several hours to fight the Gears back – Ky was able to say prayers to some of his dying soldiers. It hurt him every time to see these young and old and middle age man and women go away. He tried everything to ease their pain.

After the Gears retreated Ky went all over the battlefield to pray for every soul – he ordered to count, take the names of the dead and bury them. After that he went to the sink tent to get treated himself, but not before he could be sure that everybody else was treated first.

"Commander Kiske, you fought very well today, but I must say, you were a little slow for your age" Millia smiled at him, she also had some cuts and probably bruises.

"Yes, I didn't fight for so long, I lost my training" he smiled himself, while a nurse was disinfecting his wounds.

"You are so humble Mr. Kiske, I was just kidding around. I know very well that you got very badly hurt at your last fight. Everybody got informed about that and believe me everybody prayed for you."

"I see" he hated being the center of attention and he didn't like to be adored, since he was nothing special. His nicknames The Legend and The Hero, The Saint didn't suit to him. If he was a hero, or a legend or even saint, he would have saved every soul under his command and more of all he wouldn't have had sexual fun with a man and that was one of his greatest sins, he could not forget himself for.

"Mrs. Rage I would like to stay and chat with you, but I have to do a lot of paper work, I will be seeing you later on." He stood up from the bed he was sitting on, while being treated and walked to the entrance.

"Hopefully not on the battlefield again" she said after him.

Before he got some rest, he did the paper work he meant. He had to write down the names of the dead, to mark where the battle had taken place, how many Gears have died. He had to right down, how much food was eaten and how much they needed – also medical treatments and blankets and uniforms and so on.

He didn't notice how he fell asleep over his desk. His dream was disturbing though.

He was in dark building and the only light came from him, he was glowing like a candle. He walked around the building and every room was empty and dark till he saw some light coming from one slightly opened door. He pushed it open and the room behind it was empty too, but one huge bed in the middle and on the bed was laying - Sol. He seemed to be asleep and Ky felt this urge to go over to him. He got closer and noticed that Badguy was naked and only his gender was covered with soft silky blankets. Ky turned to run away from this scene, he didn't want to see that, not like this, why couldn't it be a woman in that bed. But before he could run he was grabbed by the arm and he turned around to see, who did it, even if he knew, who it was. The American was looking at him with these furious eyes he had on the day he was sent away. Sol pulled Ky to himself and pressed their bodies together – he kissed him roughly. Kiske couldn't help it, but give up and return the kiss – he opened his mouth and let Sol's tongue fight his own. Suddenly Sol broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed – now he could see Sol's swollen penis in full view, his mouth went dry. The American leaned forward and started kissing him, while removing his uniform. Ky felt how he got hard himself, he wanted Sol so badly – the taller man's kisses got rougher, he started licking his neck, his chest moving down to his abdomen …

Ky woke up his was gasping and was all sweaty and for his horror his pants were all messed up – he just had have a wet dream with the American. Why, why couldn't he get this man out of his thoughts? He hated his body for being that weak. Ky went to take a shower and wash the dream away from his mind.

**Erik Schwartz **

He was drinking tea as Millia opened the entrance of his tent and entered. It was in the middle of the night, what was she doing here so late?

"Mrs. Rage, how may I be of help?" he was surprised to see her.

"I thought, we can drink some vodka and chat, I can teach you to talk more" she laughed and sat herself on the free chair. She brought a bottle with vodka and put it on the desk.

"Tea tastes much better with vodka and even better is only the vodka without any tea" he was embarrassed that he cannot drink as much as she could.

"I am not a good drinker Mrs. Rage …"

"That is even better, this way I can get you drunk even faster" she wanted to get him drunk, why?

So she took his teacup and poured vodka in it.

"Do you have a spear cup for me Mr. Schwarz?" she looked around searching for cup, a glass or anything else.

"Ahh, yes … here is one glass for you" he gave her the only one glass he possessed.

"Thank you very much"

So they talked for some hours, drinking the vodka and with every cup, Schwarz got more and more drunk.

"Hahaha, you are funny once you start to talk Mr. Schwarz" he loved how she laughed – her beautiful porcelain skin was reflecting the candle lights, she looked like a fairy. The best part of it was that they were sitting next to each other on the rug in front of the, so called, fire place. The bottle was almost empty and Erik's head was so very dizzy. He watched her say something, but he didn't pay attention, all he wanted was to kiss her.

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers – they were so soft and tasted like strawberries. He asked himself, how can someone have lip-care in war days, but that didn't matter now. He was burning with passion inside and Millia returned his kiss. She started unzipping and unbuckling his uniform, while he was also busy doing the same with hers.

It didn't take long and they were making passionate love in front of the fireplace, Schwarz have forgotten, how incredible the feeling was to be with a woman again.


End file.
